The La Corda D'oro Boys
by season's call
Summary: Learn how our dear La Corda D'oro boys think and see things from their views. Includes only primo passo boys.Reviews are very welcome.
1. Quotes of the day

La Corda D'ro Boys: Quotes of the day

Len: No matter how concerned the scientists all over the world are about Global Warming, you must always possess an almost-polar temperature in your vicinity to compose a perfect ice mask.

( Here comes Hino....

Warning, Warning, notable increase of temperature, the ice is melting, warning.......)

Ryutaro: Keep your friends close, in that way if your enemy is close to your friend, you'll be able to keep him closer too.

Hey, don't think I said it about someone particular ... Why the heck I'm saying this anyway......

Kazuki: When you care about someone who you think cares about you too, if not in the same way then in some other way maybe, which makes you conclude that you might like that person if you are also liked in the same way, By which if a certain feeling stirs in your chest, would you think you're in love with her?.... Damn, I messed up...( running back to the library again while muttering)....I wasn't supposed to reveal the gender of that person....Stupid, stupid Kazuki's big mouth......

Azuma: If your welcome smile dazzles a hundred girls while 101st one remains unaffected, consider the problem is with her, not with you.

If despite seeing welcome smiles from a hundred girls you remain unaffected, while the faint smile of the 101st one rise your spirits up, believe me, the problem is still with hers.

Keiichi: Playing cello all night helps me relax. Sleeping makes my body relaxed.... (gives a big yawn and rubs his eyes).......I guess, that means.. Playing cello..is.....sleeping.....( fallen asleep)

I do not own LCD, if I did, Aoi and Etou would have been here too.

If you liked it, reviews are always welcome.

If you want any idea for the next one, please share.


	2. Dreams and nightmares

**The La Corda D'oro Boys: Dreams and Nightmares**

Len: A dream is when you hear her bow screech on the violin from afar and approach to correct her( with a faint intention to spend some time with her,...perhaps touch her hand...ahem....)

A nightmare is when you notice a flash of green coming into your view from the corner of your eyes and you realize that you're too late.

Ryutaro: When you go to the grocery store and see the green and red chilies are kept together and your heart gives a leap of joy, that's what you call a dream.

But it turns into a nightmare when you go to the fruits corner and see strawberries and blueberries are together there.

Kazuki: A dream is when she's sleeping and you're watching her.

A nightmare is when you're sleeping (and doing something more) and she's watching you.

Azuma: When you bump into Kaji on your way into a store and looking at his newly-bought cloths, you proclaim straight on his face that his fashion sense is no better than a baboon, that's what you call a dream.

But it takes no time to turn into a nightmare when you realize he was there with Hino and it was her who picked the cloth.

Keiichi: A dream is when you get a chance to participate in an orchestra.

It turns into a nightmare when you realize, the thing you grabbed from the door side before coming to the show isn't your cello, and it's actually your mother's mop.

Kanazawa: A dream is when Keiichi passes you on his way to school and doesn't notice you.

A nightmare is when he notices you and greets you (his nose almost touching the ground because of his bowed head) and calls you in a wrong name (more dreadfully, a feminine name).

**Well, looks like Kanazawa has made a guest appearance here. And, Kaji too. But, despite that, I still don't own La Corda D'oro.**

**If you liked it, reviews are always welcome. And thanks a bunch to those who reviewed the first chapter.**

**If you think the first one was better, feel free to say it.**

**If you have any idea for the next one, please share. I don't have many, so it'll be a great help.**

*** Guess what? Today's my birthday. And it sucks till this moment.**


	3. What's your favorite pet?

**Question: What's your favorite pet?**

Len: I prefer cats, of course. I hate the way a dog barks; it reminds me of a certain someone with the same characteristics (who's got see-weeds for hair, in case you wanna guess).

Ryutaro: Of course I'd prefer dogs; they are active, sporty, and masculine, just like me, unlike some people I know, who are afraid to go out in case they might tan themselves.

Kazuki: I think a parrot would do fine. I mean, brother is going abroad, so I'll need some company that can match me (I mean, other pets would either just die or get deaf after spending just one week with me).

Azuma: A pet is something you play with, a living toy, to be more precise, right? ..(smiling evilly) .. I guess then, I have a pet already.......now, I 'll tell what I'd take as a second pet.........(.gracefully swaying his hair).....How does 'a snake' sound?

Keiichi: I'd loved to have a snail or maybe a turtle. If I take any other, I'll constantly keep losing them, these two can keep pace with me..... so well.....( dreamy eyes)...

Nami: Pet, huh? Who cares about pets, couldn't you come up with a better question? Journalism is so rotten these days...( sigh), ..... how about a spider, I heard they've got eight eyes.....( oh, just imagine having eight eyes, it'd be the king of journalists.......ah, I wish I could have them......four pairs of eyes...........)

**Nami's not a boy, I remembered that after writing it (ouch.....quit kicking me, Nami)...Just that, the idea of a question always brings along an image of her, so she's included in this one.**

**Reviews are like flowers. **

**So, please review and express anything you feel about this.**

**And thanks a lot for reviewing the previous chapters. Hope you have fun reading this one too.**


	4. Prove that you're the right one for Hino

**Question: Prove that you're the right one for Hino. **

Len: I love the violin. Hino loves the violin. So, that means we love each other. See, a perfect equation? Easy.(flashing a satisfied smile)

* At the Ripley's Believe It Or Not office, someone shouted, "Hey, Big flash for tomorrow, HE JUST SMILED."

Ryutaro:That should be easy.

(ten minutes later) yes, I got one, (it's not a very good one though). Let's see, what happens... if I apply the 'FLAMES'* theory on our names( writing on a paper, when he was finished, he was no longer Ryu, rather an over ripened tomato)... I'm sorry, I should go.

The paper he left behind said one eight-lettered word.

Kazuki: I need time to think.......Eureka, yeah, I got one........ See, we both have 'Ka' and 'Hi' common in our first and last name....Hehehe( rubbing the back of his head with, very pleased and amazed with his own talent)....how does that sound?

Azuma: Math , ...that means numbers, right?.. Ever heard of the theorem, 'The richest one gets the girl'? (of course you haven't, it's an instant Azuma discovery)...I can give her any number she wants......The only question is.....( rummaging his hand in the wallet)... which credit card should I be using?

Keiichi: I don't know ...I better sleep a little....then I'll answer.

(Two hours later, rubbing his eyes) I guess I have the maximum number of 'i's in my name (5) ... so I think it is 'I' who should be the winner.

**FLAMES*- It's a silly game, a lot similar to love calculator. It's short form for FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, AFFECTION, MARRIAGE, ENMITY, and SISTERHOOD. **

**It's like this- Write the full names of the two persons in question on a piece of paper. Then cut the common letters in their name (one for one, as a pair). Count the remaining letters in both the names. (1)**

**Now count the letters of the word FLAMES up to the number you got in (1), if it's less than six, the letter you got for the last one, cut it. If (1) is bigger than six, then after six, you'll have to come back to F start it again( but this time F will be 7****TH**** ). Like this , it will continue, everytime you'll cut the letter you get for the last number, and exclude it in the counting next time. You'll have to do the counting for 5times, and the LAST letter remaining in FLAMES will denote the realationship between those two persons.**

**I know it's a crazy game. But try it out, for Ryu , it said....yes, MARRIAGE.**

**I know, a lot of people must've heard about this game, but just in case anyone doesn't. I tried to explain it here.**

**Please review and tell me if you like it or not.**


	5. Who's the culprit?

** The La Corda D'oro Boys: Who's The Culprit ? **

Scene: Kahoko and the five lads were returning from another concert of Hamai Misa. They took the train and occupied a cabin. On the way, suddenly the light went out. In the darkness, all five boys heard the sound of a hard slap making a landing on someone's skin. Within a couple of seconds after this, the light came back. Under the light, everyone noticed the red blush on the only girl's left cheek.

**(POVS)**

Len: _HOW DARE THAT FEMININE SENPAI MOLESTED, TARNISHED, TAINTED, STAINED MY LOVELY, PURE, INNOCENT KAHO!......just because the light went off, doesn't mean, he can take advantage of that...smiling like nothing has happened.....Wait till I get a scissor in my hand.... Arggghh, I'm going to cut those giggly mane of his ..._

Ryutaro: _Which pervert could've done that? ..That purple-haired smiley....negative....That motor-mouth senpai....no, he's got a too weak heart,......Blondie's still a baby.......And I can perfectly remember everything I've done after getting in here...which leaves......awkward though...Not totally impossible... must've thought he'll get away because of his reputation as a freezer...._

Kazuki: _Don't tell me someone got there before me......I mean I did move to, but then thought she wouldn't like it...who could've done that though.. AND SHE'S TOUCHING THE PLACE..... Does it mean SHE LIKED IT!.......Oh, no, I was going to do it...why didn't I do it...she must've liked it......Too bad I missed my chance..._

_Who could be that? Everyone's rational, normal here.....no,no, there's an odd one...you dreamy-eyed chipmunk, thought you'll get away acting like a know-nothing-at-all.......Got you now.._

Azuma: _My, my, my poor dear buddy, I do know about your irregular heart-beats while being around her,..but going to this extent... I must praise you...here I thought only I had the access...( smiling )..You must've picked the habit from me...looking at others as if trying to find out the culprit, good pretense.... way to go..._

Keiichi: _Why is Kaho senpai's cheek so red,..... who could've slapped her, that too in the...dark? ......May be that wasn't the sound of a slap......I must've been hearing things in my dream......_

*Kahoko: _Who thought there would be mosquitoes even inside the cabin? Oh, man, that stingy thing took half of the blood from my cheek.....too bad I couldn't hit it...(_placing hand on the cheek_) it hurts...I guess I landed the slap too hard._

**Did you like? Or may be not? Let's strike a slap on the button below to say it. (*~*)**


	6. Dreams & Nightmares 2

**The LCD Boys: Dreams & Nightmares 2 **

**Len:** A dream is when she absolutely likes the timepiece I give her on her birthday.

Nightmare is when she says that that piano-playing green goblin gave her the exact

same thing.

**Ryu: **Dream is when she comes to watch your final match and you score.

It turns into nightmare when you realize you took the shot into your own goalpost.

**Kazuki: **A nice little dream is when you take her on a date to a fancy restaurant and chat for hours over a really delicious, lots of , lots of meal...mmm, (reminiscing the taste of the foods)...

But it all becomes a hellish nightmare when the waiter comes in with the check and you slide your hand into your pocket, only to realize that you've forgot your wallet.

**Azuma: **A dream is when you take a solitary getaway at the beach and spend the day all by yourself among bushes along the sea-shore...free sky...waves...the south breeze caressing your hair...Ahh

But it is most cruelly turned into nightmare when at dusk, you realize that the bushes you admired so much the entire day were actually the Yunoki Guards in camouflage.

**Keiichi: **A nightmare is when you go to a very long-awaited concert but falls asleep in the middle of it and miss the show till the end.

But when in your sleep, you dream of a girl who's calling your name shyly and wake up to find the show being over and you were using that girl's shoulder for a pillow the whole time, it becomes a nice little sweet dream... ( _Did I just give this long statement?)_

_._

_._

_._

_**Sorry, if you think it sucks. Even I don't think it's a good one.**_

_**Dedicated to Mandolin's Tears.**_


	7. When you see the color 'red'

** The La Corda D'oro Boys**

** Question: What pops in your mind when you see the color 'red'?**

**Len:** Of course, it's always Hi-...( halting at the right moment )...no, I 'll just pass this question, excuse me.(trying to shove away the questioner )

_**Clue:**__ Watch the underlined ones._

**Ryutaro:** Red's not a guy's color, why not ask about green? ..(.sighing) alright,...(_speaking uneasily_)...maybe it's Manchester United jersey...maybe... it's cherry,...maybe...maybe...( starting to sweat heavily suddenly)... the b-basketball...and...and.. maybe.. Hino-FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, GUYS! WHY NOT ASK ABOUT GREEN?

**Kazuki:** I see...you know, if it was a year ago, I'd have said sushi,...if it was some more years ago, I'd have said strawberry, ...some more ago, ...

But now, I guess there's only one and only answer to this question...(eyes glistening with excitement)...yes, when I see the color 'red', the single thing that pops in my head is...HARUKI'S NEW RED BIKE!

**Azuma:** Red? The color red symbolizes youth, freshness,...it is the symbol of energy, the color of power..(a sudden 'WHOO' roar breaks out in the 10 km radius area, all the female population with hearts in the eye...)

But that's not all..it's the color of heart, ...the color of blush,.. of lips...so, red is ...( _another sway and display of the long violet hair_)... Red is the color of love.

***** next morning *****

** Breaking News**

**SUDDEN HEART DISEASE BREAKS OUT AMONG THE SEISO STUDENTS...BUT MYSTERIOSLY ONLY AMONG THE GIRLS!**

**Keiichi:** When I see the color 'red'?...(thinking deeply for some moments)...I think, it's obvious...I mean, it's foolish to see something red and not to think of Kaho-senpai... I guess, all my seniors have answered the same, haven't they?

***** Dedicated to good friend Shadow's Tears.**

**Guys, I'm really out of ideas and also of practice,.. so I know, it sucks, My advance apology. Help me with ideas, if it's possible.**

**And I'm back again and alive! You are all welcome to my works!**


End file.
